


Blue

by Comedia



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comedia/pseuds/Comedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to associate blue with the calm waves of the ocean, but things change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for worse. It's all about finding a balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Story for [Eonycteris](http://eonycteris.tumblr.com/)! Thank you for the wonderful prompts <3

It's one of those things people say; "I've never been to the ocean", and it's kind of cute and kind of sad. You'll feel this overwhelming need to show them everything; the crushing waves and the endless blue and the salt sticking to skin. But Kaidan saw the ocean long ago. He was quite innocent at the time, young and absolutely amazed to find colorful seashells in the sand.  
His parents would take him to go swimming, and sometimes they'd have picnic or just walk along the beach. Once or twice they watched the tide, and he admired the pull of the moon. 

As he got older he grew distant; the ocean lost its charm when the rest of his world turned blue. He traveled among the stars, much further than the moon and even their solar system, and he mastered a pull much more powerful and frightening than anything he'd experienced on Earth. He started carrying the waves within, and for years blue was nothing but storm and destruction.

It all changed when – slowly but steadily – new shades started seeping into his world, otherworldly and yet familiar. The Mass Relays stayed an ethereal shimmer at the back of his mind, and with the Asari being intelligent and impressive in every way, blue started taking on new meaning. 

But what had started as a slow revelation eventually sped up, hitting him like a shockwave in the form of the piercing gaze of Commander Shepard. Whenever in a crowd, those light blue eyes will find Kaidan in a matter of seconds, and he quickly finds that talking to the Commander is quite addictive. There's the slow burn and a sense of danger, but the more he's exposed to that intense gaze the more he longs for their next encounter. 

He finds himself thinking about the ocean again, and it’s different from when he was a child. The waves don’t fill him with unhindered joy, because he’s learned that awful things can be lurking in the deep. And yet, he’s starting to see the beauty again. It’s the realization that everything has a balance, and blue is neither the color of salvation or destruction. 

Instead it’s the fluttering feeling in his chest when the Commander awkwardly flirts with him, and the safety he’s come to find on those eyes. Some days he’s still submerged, trapped beneath the azure surface and feeling like he’s drowning. But these days he doesn’t panic. It's almost a pleasant feeling.


End file.
